WATASHI NO YUME GA KANAIMASHITA
by Murasaki-en
Summary: What would happen if you managed to enter the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Find out with the main character!
1. Chapter 1

**WATASHI NO YUME GA KANAIMASHITA**

**CHAPTER 1: AN UNEVENTFUL LIFE**

It was just a normal day for a girl named Pauline Tiosin. Just the daily routine all throughout, wake up at 6 am, go to school, arrive at home at around 6 pm and do homeworks. Life was completely uneventful even if she studies at Philippine Science High School. What she wanted was something that added spice to her life. What she yearned for was to enter the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Of course, in her world, the real world it was completely impossible, ridiculous even, all her friends waved away that idea. Pauline desired to meet all her favorite characters like the hot Hibari Kyoya, the amazing Sawada Tsunayoshi, the scary Reborn and many others and to experience life at Namimori High.

Pauline has a circular face, two dimples, soft cheeks, black eyes, a fair skin color and average-length, unkempt hair. In addition to that she wears thick-rimmed, black eyeglasses. She has a somewhat random attitude, going from studious to lazy, serious to goofy and sometimes plain noisy and irritating. Her friends find her as someone who always smiles and an optimistic way in looking at things.

"Aah! This day sucks like HELL dude. There are so many projects and all those crap," Pauline exclaimed.

"Oh come on, president, it's always like that and in my point of view, you're also correct," Riana, the math wizard of Sapphire class stated.

Pauline was also the president of her first year class. She's one of the most influential people among its 25 students, not to mention it; she's also in the Director's List, the list for the smartest kids in her high school. Despite having this seemingly perfect life, something was just so incomplete.

"This life I live, it seems like Byakuran's life, if you put it into Katekyo Hitman Reborn's terms," Pauline thought to herself as she waited for the jeep to ferry her from her school, which was far away from civilization to the main terminal in order to get home. Another important fact about Pauline is that her school is far away from home, an hour and half travel time away to be exact. She stays with her grandma's sister who takes care of her in the absence of her parents. Her brother named Jon, also studies in Philippine Science High School except that there's one big difference, he studies in the main campus, in Quezon City, while she studies in Clark, Pampanga. Kuya Bryan – what Pauline calls her brother – was one smarty pants. He passed the intarmed, the Molecular Biology course, the hardest course in the Philippines, obtained the Oblation Scholarship and the 100% Ateneo Scholarship. Albeit he's like that, he's also one of your typical DoTA players and avid cursers. Her parents on the other hand, offer their full support to their kids, looking after and caring for them in every way they can. It's seems hard to imagine why this thirteen year old girl finds something lacking in spite of her wonderful family background.

"Time to eat Paulinzkee," announced Edna, Pauline's companion.

"Okay! Ittedakimasu!" Pauline replied, grabbing her spoon and fork, chomping down the chicken and rice. Once she finished, she read some of her notes in Earth Science, wrote in her daily journal and then hopped into the shower. The shower is a place where Pauline gets to think of her story about a character she made up called Sachie.

"Hmm… Let's see, Sachie's wearing only a huge t-shirt soaked in blood. She spews out storm-typed deathperation flames, carries two dirks with her and when she loses them, she can use her flames like Tsuna's but his is stronger. Sachie can make a huge forest fire out of those flames destroying those around her. She was there to save her love, Hibari Kyoya and her boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Uhm… Sachie is ten-years older then. And then when she was about to deal the final blow to her enemies, poof! She turned into her past self! Oh no! " Pauline whispered, "Crap! I've been in the CR for more than 15 minutes! I still have to do my assignments for tomorrow!" She hurried out of the bath, dressed up, and started doing all of her tasks.

"Pauline, don't forget to drink your milk," Edna said.

"Okay! Goodnight ate Eds! Sweet Dreams!" Pauline replied. She still wasn't done with her requirements so she stayed up till 12:30 midnight to finish all of them.

"YES! I'm done! That was a complete mind-boggler! I guess I can go to sleep now, but I'll pack up my school things as soon as I wake up in the morning." Pauline yawned; then she listened to the "REBORN! "playlist in her phone. As soon as Vongola's Family song ended, her eyes closed as she flew into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE ARRIVAL

"Eeh? Where am I?" Pauline asked to no one in particular. In fact, she appeared in a godforsaken forest. From afar she heard the voice of Tsuna. "What the… I can understand it! It's Tsuna! Amazing! He's speaking in Japanese and yet I know what he's talking about!" at this sentence, her voice pitch went higher, "YESS! It came true! I've succeeded!" Pauline screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked, surprised that someone else would appear, and he immediately figured out that she wasn't Japanese.

"This place is dangerous! You have to go home!" The panic-stricken Tsuna exclaimed.

"He's right! There's this person with serious killing intent around to exterminate us!" Gokudera added.

"Me? Go home? Whaaat? No way! Absolutely no way, I don't want to go home!" Pauline retorted suddenly. At that, a full blast of flames appeared from nowhere.

"Oh shit." She cursed in a low voice, letting her fighting instincts get a hold of her; she dodged it, grabbed the ring laying on the floor, slipped it on and attempted to make flames appear. To her amazement, a white, silvery, sparkly flame did appear! Tsuna, Gokudera and the enemy gawked.

"Whoa! It's all sparkly! More!" Pauline urged and the flame expanded. She then grabbed the box at her feet and inserted the mysterious flame in it. What she didn't realize was that box was the enemy's. What showed up was totally unexpected, it was a pacifier. The enemy dropped on the ground.

"No way… Sawada, Gokudera and the girl in pajamas, follow me. You all pass. We have to return to the base." the enemy ordered.

"Damn you. Why would we follow you? You tried to kill us!" Gokudera shouted.

"Gokudera-kun, maybe we should believe her," Tsuna replied.

"If that's what juudaime says… I'll follow" Gokudera said back through gritted teeth. Tsuna smiled at this.

"You, the one with the weird flame, what's your name?" the unidentified nemesis queried.

"Uhm… it's Pauline, Pauline Tiosin," Pauline answered.

"Hmm… She's obviously not Japanese" Gokudera thought to himself, "I must be careful, she might pose a threat to the tenth."

"Pauline, you must realize that you're in a grave danger. People are after us, they want to kill us because we're part of the Vongola Family. Do you still want to travel with us?" our "enemy" asked.

"Of course Lal Mirch!" Pauline replied. Lal tensed.

"How do you know my name?"

"We-ell… I uh… read about you since you're part of CEDEF and all" Pauline lied through gritted teeth. She couldn't tell them that she watched them in a television series and knew that they would defeat Byakuran in the end, so she just decided to play along with the plot.

"Wha? She's part of the Vongola's outer Adviser team! So that means her boss is my dad!" Tsuna said.

Lal rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know. Since you're in this era, you must learn how to fight as well. It's a surprise that Pauline knows how to light her ring when she just arrived," she then looked at Pauline curiously. "Who is that girl?" she thought to herself.

"Oi! Lead us to the base! It's dangerous here." Gokudera reminded Lal.

"Fine," she answered back.

After a few hours of trudging through the trees, all four of them spotted something.

"This is not good! But these on your rings," Lal Mirch tossed them Mammon Chains, "by using these chains, the Mosca won't detect our presence."

"Okay." All three answered with nervous voices. Despite all these, the Mosca still found them because of the ring Lancia gave Tsuna. It was a stroke of luck that someone saved them. That someone was Yamamoto Takeshi from the future. He led Gokudera, Tsuna, Pauline and Lal to the base and to everyone's relief, Reborn was there.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said with tears in his eyes, "I thought you were dead!" rushing over to hug Reborn sitting on a couch.

"Dame Tsuna, I'm over here." Reborn stated while kicking Tsuna on the back of his head coming from the ceiling.

"Reborn!" was all his relieved student could say.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: REALIZATION

Like a huge gust of wind, comprehension of the stock of events hit Pauline. The facts have just registered in her head. This really was the anime she was going gaga all over in the real world. Pauline's dream came true! She hit herself on the head with her palm.

"It's true! Oh my gods, it came true!" clumsy Pauline accidentally blurted out loud. She began jumping up and down.

"Woman, what are you blabbering about?" Gokudera rudely asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, things just pop randomly in my head these days," she replied.

"Anyway," Reborn said changing the topic, "we are nine years and ten months in the future."

And just like that, all the things Pauline watched in her laptop came true. Tsuna was confused, he looked like a fish out of water.

"Eeh? How could that happen? How is that even possible?"

"It seems that Lambo's ten-year bazooka hit all of us and due to the weapon's malfunction, we got trapped in this era." Reborn replied.

"Uhmm… Judaaime, I found something inside the briefcase the future me was carrying. It's a picture of this guy named Irie Souichi and that by killing him, we can get back to the past." Imparted Gokudera.

"So there you have it Tsuna, we have to find this certain person, track him down and kill him, but before that, we have to train you to learn how to fight in this era."

"Right… we were hopelessly outmatched by Lal." Tsuna mused.

Just then an alarm resounded in the whole Vongola Base.

"Reborn-san! Enemies have appeared, and they're approaching really fast!" Gianini reported.

"Go Tsuna, Gokudera and the girl, figure out how to fight in this era. Yamamoto, give them tips along the way." Reborn commanded.

"Hai!" all four of them acquiesced simultaneously.


End file.
